Ken's Property
by Ryonee
Summary: *Hiatus* Ken Amada selalu menjaga kepunyaannya dengan baik. Itu berarti, ia akan pastikan tidak ada satupun miliknya yang hilang ataupun dicuri, dan Minato Arisato masuk dalam daftarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Atlus… **(--'')**

**Ken's Property**

** K**en Amada selalu berusaha menjaga barang-barang miliknya dengan baik. Barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Phoenix Ranger Featherman disembunyikannya dalam kamarnya yang tertata dengan rapi agar penghuni asrama lainnya tidak mengetahui kalau dia masih menyukai mainan anak kecil seperti itu. Ia juga menjaga tombak dan perlengkapan lain yang dipergunakannya untuk melawan Shadow dengan hati-hati. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan tongkat pel milik asrama daripada tombak aslinya karena takut tombak itu akan rusak bila digunakan untuk berlatih rahasia dalam kamarnya yang sempit. Begitu pula jika ia baru membeli pudding kesukaannya dari minimarket, ia akan berusaha menyembunyikannya dalam kulkas agar tidak terlihat dan berakhir di mulut Junpei.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kepindahannya ke asrama itu. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan anggota asrama lainnya. Mereka memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik, sehingga tidak susah baginya untuk segera menganggap mereka sebagai anggota keluarganya yang baru. Ia menemukan figur ibu pada Fuuka yang memang memiliki rasa keibuan. Mitsuru, di luar dari penampilannya sebagai wanita yang menurut Junpei…ehm.. _hot_, Ken menganggapnya sebagai ayah dalam keluarga. Mungkin ini karena jiwa pemimpinnya yang kuat. Ia membayangkan ketua Shuji Ikutsuki yang berjasa dalam membantu kepindahannya ke tempat itu sebagai kakek yang tidak memiliki rasa humor yang bagus, dan Junpei sebagai kakak laki-lakinya yang mewarisi sedikit gen dari kakek mereka.

Yukari dan Aegis mengambil peran sebagai kakak perempuan yang selalu sangat perhatian terhadapnya. Kemudian Akihiko sebagai kakak laki-laki yang sangat dikaguminya, menjadi teladan yang tidak pernah salah, dan orang yang diinginkan Ken untuk mengakui kemampuan dirinya. Dan Koromaru…

Lalu Minato Arisato.

Ken menemukan keberadaan Minato sedikit berbeda daripada yang lainnya. Awalnya, Ken tidak begitu menyadari kehadirannya. Orang itu selalu tenang, baru mengeluarkan suara kalau ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ken tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Saat ia resmi menjadi anggota S. E. E. S, ia terkejut begitu mengetahui Minato-lah ketua timnya, bukan Akihiko seperti yang diperkirakannya. Namun perlahan-lahan ia mulai memaklumi alasannya.

Orang itu menguasai berbagai senjata yang berbeda jenisnya, termasuk tombak yang menjadi satu-satunya andalan Ken untuk menutupi perbedaan tingginya. Belum lagi kemampuannya untuk memanggil macam-macam persona membuat Ken sedikit iri sekaligus takjub. Namun ketenangannyalah yang membuat orang lain begitu mengandalkan dirinya, Bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak apapun, dia akan mengambil alih dan membuat orang lain di sekitarnya tertular ketenangannya.

Dalam sekejap Ken sadar, Minato tidak kalah dari Akihiko yang menjadi panutannya. Bahkan Akihiko mengakui kemampuannya dan benar-benar percaya terhadapnya. Sejak saat itu ia mulai mengamati gerak-gerik Minato lebih banyak, berharap akan menemukan rahasia dari kemampuan dan ketenangan dirinya. Ken menganggapnya sebagai rival.

Oleh karena itu, Ken berusaha lebih menjaga sikap daripada yang biasanya di hadapan orang itu.

Namun itu semua berubah ketika suatu hari Minato menanyakannya tentang figur Phoenix Ranger Featherman R yang sedang dicarinya. Semula Ken mengira Minato hanya sedang menggodanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ketika Ken memberikan salah satu koleksi Phoenix Ranger yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain, raut wajah Minato berubah cerah. Dan kemudian, sebuah pikiran hinggap di kepalanya. Mungkin kalau dengan orang ini, ia bisa menonton acara kesukaannya itu tanpa harus merasa malu.

Dan ternyata ia benar. Ketika acara favoritnya yang diputar setiap hari minggu tiba, Minato duduk di sampingnya dan menatap televisi dengan serius tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Junpei atau Yukari. Sesekali wajahnya menegang, kemudian mengendur, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Tanpa disadari, Ken sudah menikmati film kesukaannya bersama Minato sampai habis.

Untuk pertama kali sejak kematian Ibunya, ia dapat berlaku seperti anak kecil lainnya tanpa beban.

Dengan Minato rasanya melegakan. Ia tidak harus bersikap layaknya orang dewasa untuk mendapatkan perlakuan yang seimbang darinya. Kalau ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil di hadapan yang lainnya, maka biasanya ia akan diperlakukan dan dimanjakan sebagai anak kecil. Dan ia membenci itu. Tapi dengan Minato tidak. Ia memperlakukannya sama seperti ketika ia menghadapi Junpei dan teman-teman sebayanya yang lain.

Ken dapat dengan lega mengungkapkan sisi keegoisannya sebagai anak kecil kepadanya, yang dulunya hanya berani ia tunjukkan kepada Ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Berbeda halnya dengan Akihiko. Ia menghormati dan mengagumi Akihiko sebagai seniornya yang tangguh, namun di hadapannya, Ken merasa adanya keharusan untuk menjaga sikap. Oleh karena itu kehadiran Minato sangat berarti untuknya.

Dan oleh karena itu, Ken terkejut ketika sepulang sekolah sore itu mendapati Minato duduk bersama seorang gadis kecil yang hampir sebaya dengannya, menikmati takoyaki panas dekat daerah Iwatodai. Mereka berdua tampak asyik dalam percakapan satu sama lain. Ken tidak tahu Minato mengenal anak kecil selain dirinya, kalau dirinya masih termasuk anak kecil.

Yang jelas, Ken tidak begitu menyukai hal itu. Ya, dan dia akan pastikan tidak ada anak kecil lain -termasuk cewek berkepang itu- yang akan merebut Minato darinya. Bukankah seorang Amada selalu menjaga kepunyaannya dengan baik?

Kali ini juga akan begitu.

** To be continued**

Thanx for reading this fics --

Plis jangan lupa nulis komen yah…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Atlus

**Ken's Property**

* * *

**H**ari itu Ken pulang lebih malam dari Minato. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Ken terlalu larut dalam usahanya memantau Minato dan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu. Begitu gadis itu berdiri dan berlari pergi, Ken baru sadar hari sudah begitu gelap. Berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat Minato, Ken menjaga jarak dan memutuskan untuk pulang setelah Minato. Tapi ia tidak menyangka tindakannya ini akan membuat seisi asrama mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ken!"

Begitu ia membuka pintu asrama, ia segera disambut dengan pelukan khawatir Yukari dan Fuuka. "Kami khawatir sekali! Kau belum pulang juga sejak tadi. Kami kira ada sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Ken terpaku di tempat, bingung. "Kalian… khawatir padaku?"

Yukari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya tegas. "Tentu saja! Kami baru saja mau pergi mencarimu kalau kau belum pulang lima menit lagi."

Ken baru sadar seluruh penghuni asrama sekarang menatapnya dengan lega. Pandangan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Minato yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mungkin dia baru saja akan pergi mencari dirinya ketika Ken tiba-tiba saja pulang ke asrama. Ken menunduk. Ia memang pulang lebih malam daripada yang biasanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan dikhawatirkan seperti ini. Ada perasaan senang yang menyergapnya, ia merasa kehadirannya ternyata dibutuhkan.

"Maaf," gumamnya kecil.

Mitsuru menarik nafas. "Tidak apa-apa. Pastikan lain kali tidak pulang terlalu malam, atau paling tidak memberi kabar pada kami."

Ken menganguk. Mitsuru tersenyum kecil. "_Tres bien_."

Fuuka menengahi. "Ano….. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan malam?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ehhhh!! Fuuka-chan bisa memasak?!" seru Junpei heboh.

Fuuka terlihat semakin salah tingkah. "Eh… ya… Aku tidak begitu bisa memasak. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya akan enak atau tidak."

Sebelum Junpei membuat Fuuka semakin salah tingkah, Yukari mengambil pembicaraan. "Hentikan Junpei. Kau hanya akan membuatnya serba salah. Fuuka-chan, itu bukan masalah. Kami sudah senang kau mau memasak untuk kami."

"Yukari benar. Aku juga sudah lapar. Bisa kita mulai makan sekarang?" Akihiko tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Koromaru ikut menyalak.

Yukari tertawa. "Kurasa Koromaru juga sudah lapar. Jangan khawatir, Koromaru. Kau juga akan mendapat bagian."

Ekor Koromaru bergoyang cepat, tanda bahagia. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan dan menikmati masakan Fuuka yang ternyata lezat.

"Ini enak sekali Fuuka-chan! Kau harus sering-sering memasak untukku!" kata Junpei dengan mulut penuh. Tangannya sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Yukari memandangnya jijik.

"Eww… Jangan bicara kalau mulutmu penuh, Stupei. Tapi dia benar, tidak ada yang salah pada masakanmu. Kau harus lebih percaya diri lagi, Fuuka-chan." Yukari tersenyum.

"Te… terima kasih," ucap Fuuka dengan senyum malu-malu. Kemudian Ken melihatnya ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Minato. Dalam sekejap, ia tahu kalau Minato ada hubungannya dengan masakan Fuuka yang enak. Minato memang selalu siap membantu orang lain. Mungkin kali ini ia juga membantu Fuuka san memasak, tebak Ken. Entah kenapa, ia semakin merasa kalau Minato adalah orang hebat. Tidak ada perasaan tidak suka seperti saat ia melihat Minato dengan gadis kecil asing itu.

Oh ya.

Gadis asing yang membuatnya merasa kalau Minato akan direbut darinya.

Ken kembali teringat kejadian tadi sore. Ia melirik Minato yang sedang menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Mungkin ia bisa menanyainya tentang gadis itu nanti. Ken menelan ludahnya.

"Minato san, apa kau mau membawa Koromaru jalan-jalan denganku?"

Ken menanti jawaban Minato yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Kemudian ia menganguk. "Aku tidak ada rencana sehabis ini," katanya, membuat Ken tersenyum senang.

Sehabis makan malam, Ken bersama Minato membawa Koromaru untuk menikmati udara malam. Mereka berdua berjogging santai, menyesuaikan langkah dengan Koromaru yang berlari dengan semangat. Sebentar, dan mereka sudah sampai di hadapan Kuil Nagasaki.

"Kau… lari… terlalu cepat…Koromaru….," ucap Ken kehabisan nafas. Seakan tidak mempedulikannya, Koromaru berlari mendahului mereka untuk bermain di tempat kesayangannya. Ken berusaha menguatkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga. Ia menoleh pada Minato yang berjalan di sampingnya, masih tampak segar.

"Minato san, bagaimana kau bisa tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun?" gerutu Ken pelan.

Minato menatapnya, lalu sibuk berpikir. "Mungkin karena latihan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah, ditambah dengan Tartarus…"

Masih terengah-engah, Ken berjalan sedikit terhuyung untuk duduk di atas batu-batu kuil yang menyerupai bangku. "Aku iri padamu, Minato san. Aku harap aku bisa segera tumbuh kuat menjadi sepertimu atau Akihiko san."

Seakan mengerti kegalauan hatinya, Minato mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengusap cepat kepalanya. "Sekarang pun kau sudah kuat, Ken. Jangan terburu-buru. Aku tahu kau berusaha keras, tapi masih ada banyak waktu untukmu. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan melebihi kami."

Ken tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," ucapnya pendek. Mereka berdua lalu terdiam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur Paman Shuji menawarkanku untuk tinggal di asrama ini," kata Ken tiba-tiba. Suaranya agak tercekat, tetapi ia melanjutkan, "Sebelumnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dimana aku akan tinggal. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan kalian semua, aku merasa bersyukur sudah pindah kesini."

Minato menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Saat kau belum pulang tadi, kami semua sangat khawatir dan ingin menjemputmu pulang."

Ken menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu. Maaf…"

Minato menggeleng. "Bukan itu," katanya dengan senyum. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kami selalu menunggumu pulang ke rumah."

Ken mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut. Matanya segera menangkap ekspresi Minato yang menunjukkan perhatian.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut, tetapi sahutan Koromaru yang semakin dekat membatalkannya.

"Aah…. Kau sudah selesai, Koromaru?" Minato mengelus kepala Koromaru yang lembut.

"Arf! Arf!" sahutnya balik, menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Baiklah," kata Minato seraya berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang… Ken."

Ken menatap wajah Minato yang tersenyum kepadanya, lalu menganguk dan ikut tersenyum. "Ya!" jawabnya, melompat berdiri.

Entah kenapa, langkahnya terasa lebih ringan bila dibandingkan saat ia baru datang tadi. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap langit yang malam itu penuh bertabur bintang.

_Ibu, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jalan pulang ke rumah._

"Ken?"

Ken tersentak. "Yaa!" sahutnya, lalu menyusul Koromaru dan Minato yang menantinya di gerbang masuk kuil.

_Jadi, jangan khawatir lagi…_

_Ya, Bu…?_

* * *

**-To be continued-**

Whew… Sepertinya Ken lupa jadi tanya tentang Maiko… hehehe…

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aqu usahain untuk perbanyak interaksi Ken-Minato dan… Maiko.

Haha… Jadi baca terus ya….

ThQ...


End file.
